starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Рабский костюм Леи
thumb|200px|Принцесса Лея в костюме рабыни (отсутствует цепь) Рабский костюм Леи ( ), известный также как бикини принцессы Леи — костюм Леи Органы в исполнении 25-летней Кэрри Фишер из 6-го эпизода «Звёздных войн» (вышел в прокат в 1983 году). Представ всего в трёх сценах, костюм тем не менее завоевал статус культового, став одним из самых известных в истории кино. Костюм был создан дизайнером Эгги Жерар Роджерс для самой Фишер и женщины-каскадёра Трейси Эддон. Описание Костюм состоит из следующих частей: thumb|left|220px|Кэрри Фишер в рабском костюме Леи * Топ: расшитый золотом бюстгальтер с глубоким декольте, держащийся на двух тесёмках, завязывающихся на спине и шее; * Низ: расшитая золотом пластина, закрывающая перед, и набедренная повязка из тёмно-вишнёвой шёлковой ткани; * Аксессуары: высокие кожаные сапоги, два золотых браслета, один из которых в форме змеи, золотой ошейник с длинной цепью, волосы держит золотая бижутерия, а в самой причёске появилась коса. Впервые Лея в этом костюме появляется в сцене прихода Люка Скайуокера во дворец Джаббы Хатта, затем — на борту его парусной яхты «Кетанна» и во время битвы над Большой ямой Каркуна.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре, хаттский преступный босс, вынудил Лею надеть этот костюм после того, как захватил её во время неудачной попытки освобождения Хана Соло из плена. Как и другая скудно одетая танцовщица, ранее служившая ему, Лея должна была лежать у его трона, прикованная цепью. С целью унизить принцессу Джабба держал её в этом покорном положении перед всеми своими прихвостнями. Однако день спустя Лея удавила Джаббу той же цепью. История Предыстория Сама идея бикини в фантастике на тот момент была далеко не нова. Так, например, его носила Азури из фильма «Песня пустыни» 1929 года, Франческа из «Рабыни» 1947 года, Лоана из «Миллиона лет до нашей эры» 1966 года и главная героиня фильма «Барбарелла» 1968 года, а появившаяся в 1973 году в комиксах Рыжая Соня была облачена в кольчужное бикини. Концепция и создание Рабский костюм принцессы Леи Органы был создан отчасти в ответ на жалобы Кэрри Фишер об отсутствии интересных костюмов, которые её персонаж носил в фильмах «Новая надежда» и «Империя наносит ответный удар». Фишер чувствовала, что из-за гардероба её героини о ней нельзя сказать, что «она была женщиной».Gilchrist, Todd. "IGN: Star Wars Secrets: Leia's Teeny Bikini." ''IGN'', August 23, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. Годы спустя она вспоминала: «Я получила, уж извините, два платья, и на первый взгляд всё кругом было тем же самым».Cerasi, Christopher. "Carrie on…''Star Wars'', Celebrity & the Art of Conversation." Star Wars Insider, iss. 68, June/July 2003, pg. 27-28. Создатель «Звёздных войн» Джордж Лукас для рабского костюма принцессы Леи Органы дал костюмерам «Возвращения джедая» только общие инструкции, но, тем не менее, им было ясно, что он хотел чего-то особенного. Художник по костюмам Эгги Жерар Роджерс впоследствии вспоминала: «Когда мы говорили об этом, его глаза начали искриться»Chien, Philip. "The Cult of Leia's Metal Bikini.". ''Wired'', July 11, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. thumb|Предварительный набросок рабского костюма ЛеиКостюм был вдохновлён работами американского художника-фантаста Фрэнка Фразетты, который в своём творчестве нередко обращался к теме обнажённого женского тела. Первоначально он был разработан Нило-Родис Джамеро, художником по костюмам в шестом эпизоде и ранее — помощником директора по визуальным эффектам в пятом. С костюмом также помогали скульптор Ричард Миллер и контролирующий моделист Лорн Питерсон; Миллер рассмотрел некоторые из скульптур Питерсона и понял, что они очень похожи на разрабатываемый рабский костюм Леи."Star Wars Homing Beacon #168." StarWars.com. Archived here and here. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. Костюм был настолько откровенным и настолько не гармонировал с прежним образом Леи, что Фишер поначалу даже посчитала его шуткой режиссёра. . Для подгонки наряда в отдел костюмов был передан макет туловища Кэрри Фишер. Роджерс и её штат создали несколько версий костюма; в частности, в сценах в пустыне использовался костюм из резины с кожаной подкладкой, чтобы не натирать тело. Аналогичный костюм носила и Трейси Эддон, дублировавшая Фишер в трюковых сценах. Первоначальный проект предусматривал костюм, состоявший из 23 метров ткани, струившейся по всему дворцу Джаббы, но от него в конечном итоге пришлось отказаться. Относительно поклонниц, желающих сделать собственный костюм рабыни Леи, Роджерс сказала: «Там много эластичной ткани. Я бы использовала везде прорезиненную материю. И сшивала бы вручную, чтобы при ходьбе не образовывалось больших складок». Кэрри Фишер и реакция съёмочной группы Перед началом съёмок «Возвращения джедая» Лукас пригласил Фишер в Сан-Франциско, чтобы показать ей рисунки костюма. Фишер позднее говорила, что он показывал их ей, «чтобы, я думаю, побудить меня заняться физкультурой. И он преуспел». Он также предложил ей подкорректировать своё тело с тем, чтобы на её талии во время сцены с Джаббой не образовывалось складок.Fisher, Carrie. Audio commentary on [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] 2004 DVD, Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment,Wikipedia: 20th Century Fox, 23:46-24:38. В 90-е годы Кэрри Фишер показывала «Возвращение джедая» своей дочери Билли Лурд. Малышка, однако, почти сразу заснула. Во время первой сцены в рабском костюме Фишер воскликнула: «О, Боже мой, там у меня красивое тело» и попыталась разбудить ребёнка со словами : «У тебя будет такое же, так что обрати внимание». Несмотря на равнодушие дочери, Фишер отметила в интервью «Star Wars Insider»: «Но это было неплохое тело, хотя, конечно, я не думала об этом в то время. Все мы тогда были моложе» Один из рабочих, узнав, что ему предполагается поручить изготовление макета туловища принцессы Леи, был чрезвычайно счастлив этим и говорил об этом каждый день. Продюсер, озабоченный ситукацией, в последнюю минуту поручил работу другому мастеру. Питерсон заметил на это: «Если бы он просто держал свой рот на замке и не был настолько восторжен, ему бы позволили довести дело до конца». Точно так же Роджерс отметила, что большинство членов съёмочной группы «Возвращения джедая» были мужчинами, и они «действительно наслаждались пребыванием на съёмочной площадке» во время сцен с Фишер в костюме. Съёмки «Возвращения джедая» [[Файл:CarrieFisher_and_TraceyEddon.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Кэрри Фишер и Трейси Эддон во время съёмок «Возвращения джедая»]] Металлический каркас, на котором крепился топ, не слишком хорошо перемещался вместе с костюмом, так что удержать костюм на месте во время съёмок оказалось трудным. Несколько сцен пришлось переснимать из-за «конфузов с одеждой». Фишер не верила в стандартное решение с использованием двустороннего скотча, так что костюмеру приходилось каждый раз проверять, на месте ли её грудь. Она позднее говорила, что «свела костюмера с ума».Chernoff, Scott. "When Carrie Met Leia." Star Wars Insider, iss. 59, June 2002, pg. 42. Сама Фишер также находила, что костюм было трудно выносить, и упоминала его как то, «что в конечном итоге будут носить супермодели в седьмом круге ада»."25 Most Memorable Swimsuit Moments." ''E! Entertainment Television'', aired August 5, 2007. Retrieved on 2008-08-24.Согласно авторитету «Божественной комедии», седьмой круг ада включает Горючие пески, где гомосексуалы осуждены бегать голыми под огненным дождём. Она также отмечала, что костюм особенно разоблачил исполнительский состав и съёмочную команду.Fisher, Carrie. "Postcards From The Edge of the Galaxy." Newsweek, May 17, 1999. Британский актёр Джереми Баллок, сыгравший в шестом эпизоде роль Бобы Фетта, по её собственным словам, видел больше актрисы, чем ей было удобно. Годы спустя в интервью она отметила: «…если бы вы стояли позади меня, то могли бы видеть Флориду. Спросите об этом у Бобы Фетта» Фаны-последователи [[Файл:LeiaCosplay.jpg|thumb|200px|Косплей принцессы Леи (фестиваль StarFans-2019, Москва)]] Хотя сама актриса была против статуса секс-символа и просила поклонниц избегать этого костюма, рабский костюм Леи уже на протяжении многих десятилетий является популярным косплейным выбором. На всевозможных мероприятиях, посвящённых «Звёздным войнам», очень часто можно видеть женщин в костюме Леи. Многие из них говорят, что наслаждаются вниманием, которое им оказывают мужчины, нередко просящие сфотографироваться с ними. Костюм также популярен в среде садомазохистов."Star Wars Celebration IV - Sexy Slave Leia Photo Shoot." Spike, May 2007. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. Фэнсайт «Leia's Metal Bikini», специально посвящённый рабскому костюму Леи, был создан в мае 2002 года некоей Джеймин Фейт. Она утверждала, что её вдохновили фотографии девушек в костюме Леи; до того, по её собственным словам, она даже не знала, что в «Звёздных войнах» были женские персонажи. Сайт включал фото и видео, инструкции по изготовлению костюма, адреса, по которым его можно приобрести, а также более 280 фото поклонниц в костюме Леи. Сайт рекламировался на телевидении и в журналах, таких, как «Wired».Fite, Jamin. В 2007 году, во время трансляции фестиваля «Celebration IV», телеведущая Николь Мальгерини (которая сама при этом была одета в костюм Леи) назвала Фейт «работорговкой» и «сводней от «Звёздных войн»."Star Wars Pimp Master." Spike, May 2007. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. Обвинение в сводничестве было по меньшей мере безосновательным: какие-либо адреса или контактные телефоны на сайте отсутствовали. Тем не менее обновления сайта после этого прекратились, и в настоящее время он доступен только в архивном виде. Веб-сайт международного мужского (с элементами эротики) журнала «Maxim» поставил Лею Органу в рабском костюме на первую позицию в списке «самых горячих девушек». Органа обогнала в нём таких вымышленных персонажей, как Дана Скалли из «Секретных материалов», Тринити из «Матрицы» и Лара Крофт из серии игр «Tomb Raider»."Hottest Nerd Crushes on Maxim." ''Maxim'', February 2007. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. Кэрри Фишер в роли принцессы Леи заняла второе место по итогам опроса глобальной сети индустрии развлечений; первое заняла Урсула Андресс в роли Хани Райдер из фильма о Джеймсе Бонде «Доктор Ноу»."Bond girl Andress tops bikini poll." ''World Entertainment News Network'', Movie & Entertainment News, August 2, 2008. Фишер в рабском костюме также заняла третье место в списке «десяти самых потрясающих моментов» в сентябрьском выпуске за 2008 год журнала «Star Wars Insider»."Top Ten Jaw Dropping Moments." Star Wars Insider, iss. 103, September 2008. Американский кабельный и спутниковый телеканал Е! в августе 2007 года поставил Лею в рабском костюме на шестнадцатое место в списке «25 самых запоминающихся эпизодов в бикини». Там же наряд Леи прокомментировало несколько знаменитостей. Дизайнер купальников Лайза Кэррен сказала, что популярность рабского костюма Леи демонстрирует очарование и популярность купальника-бикини, даже в научно-фантастическом антураже. Джоэл Стайн, обозреватель «Los Angeles Times», сказал, что костюм демонстрирует, как власть одежды и обстоятельств может изменить восприятие зрителем человека, которого ранее не считали привлекательным: «Похоже, мы не думали о принцессе Лее сексуально. А прикуйте-ка её цепью к действительно отвратительному существу. Мы твёрдо скажем: «Да!». Актёр Джон Абрахамс сказал: «Она все время в одеждах, а потом… Ого-го, так вот что находится под теми одеждами? Святые курят». Комедийная актриса Челси Хэндлер заметила, что «у Кэрри Фишер тогда было великолепное тело, только она его не показывала, и вдобавок в прежних эпизодах «Звёздных войн» носила на ушах булочки с корицей». Братья Скляр, также комедийные актёры, пошутили, что в этой сцене притягательным выглядит Джабба, а не Лея: «Он был Джаредом из «Метро», прежде чем Джаред из «Метро» стал Джаредом из «Метро»Джаред из «Метро» — Джаред Фогль, бывший представитель рекламных кампаний сети ресторанов «Метро», осуждённый за изнасилование несовершеннолетних. Известный стилист Питер Ишкенс пошутил, что костюм, вероятно, возбудил Чубакку. thumb|left|Амира Саид в костюме ЛеиКостюм также носили различные знаменитости. Так, известная танцовщица Амира Саид активно использует данный костюм в своих выступлениях и даже придумала под него специальный танец живота. В качестве видного примера можно также привести Мелиссу Харт, звезду сериалов «Кларисса» и «Сабрина — маленькая ведьмочка», которая сфотографировалась в наряде во время костюмированной вечеринки.Chien, Philip. "The Cult of Leia's Metal Bikini: Melissa Joan Hart.". ''Wired'', July 11, 2006. Retrieved on 2010-09-11. Радио- и телеведущая Керри Казем сфотографировалась в костюме. Актриса и модель Фиби Прайс была в нём в 2010 году на фестивале в Сан-Диего. Эдрианн Карри, первая победительница реалити-шоу «Топ-модель по-американски», была в 2010 году в костюме Леи на конвенте в Орландо (Флорида). Некий пьяный мужчина схватил её за набедренную повязку и попытался ощупать. Дело закончилось вызовом полиции."America's Next Top Model winner Adrianne Curry 'molested' at Star Wars convention" (2010-08-17). Daily Mail (London). Другие появления в «Звёздных войнах» thumb|[[Дива Шаликва, рабыня Джаббы Хатта, одетая в похожий костюм]]Похожий костюм на короткое время появился в первом эпизоде «Звёздных войн»: его носила Дива Шаликва, прежняя рабыня Джаббы Хатта, во время гонок Бунта Ив Классик.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза В «Охоте на Зиро», девятом эпизоде третьего сезона «Войн клонов» некоторые танцовщицы-тви'леки одеты в наряды, напоминающие рабский костюм Леи. Одни из них – золотые, как и оригинальный, другие – бронзовые и медные."Охота на Зиро" Ссылки на костюм также часто появлялись в Расширенной вселенной. В серии комиксов «Звёздные войны: Джанго Фетт» (издан в 2002 году) его носит охотница за головами Зам Уэселл. Как Лея Органа и Дива Шаликва, она носит костюм в присутствии хатта Дреддона. Она носит костюм, чтобы его соблазнить и получить награду за его голову: как только они оказались вместе, Уэссел убила его.''Marz, Ron''. Star Wars: Jango Fett (2002), Portland, Oregon: Dark Horse Comics, pg. 18-21. ISBN 1569716234. Костюм кратковременно появился в комиксе Кевина Рубио «Возвращение Тага и Бинка: Специальное издание», представляющего собой пародию на «Возвращение джедая» и вышедшего в свет в 2006 году. Лея носила этот костюм вплоть до перестрелки у Большой ямы Каркуна.The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition Позднее в том же году он появился на обложке сборника совместных работ Рубио и Лукаса Марангона «Здесь были Таг и Бинк», где Лею, одетую в бикини, преследуют Таг Гринли и Бинк Отауна.Tag & Bink Were Here Наконец, он появляется в предыстории «Таг и Бинк: Угроза мести клонов», где в закусочной Декса появляется посетительница, одетая в такой костюм.Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace Костюм также упоминается в романе «Щит лжи», втором в трилогии о кризисе Чёрного флота. Нанаод Энг, первый администратор Министерства по общим вопросам пытался спровоцировать Лею, в то время главу государства, с целью очернить её публичный образ. Лея на это ответила: «Вы хотите, чтобы я давала интервью? А дальше что?... Позволите мне сняться танцующей перед Ханом в костюме хаттской девушки-рабыни?». Ранее в том же романе Люк посетил бар под названием «Тронный зал Джаббы» со скудно одетыми официантками и ушёл, не дожидаясь объявленного вечернего представления под названием «танец двойника рабыни Леи».Щит лжи Во втором романе из трилогии Каллисты, «Меч тьмы», костюм появляется в воспоминаниях Леи о её недолгом рабстве.Меч тьмы В заключительном романе той же трилогии, «Планета сумерек», Лея испытывает видение Силы, представившее ей два возможных альтернативных варианта её судьбы. В одном из них она была Императрицей Галактической Империи, унаследовавшей трон Палпатина, а во втором она была прикована к подножию этого трона в униженном положении и в том же костюме, который её вынудил носить Джабба. В этом видении она казалась сдавшейся: она всхлипывала, её глаза были опущены вниз, она выглядела сломленной и избитой. Встав, Императрица сбросила свой плащ, и Лея увидела, что и на ней надето такое же бикини, но вместо стальной цепи на ней была золотая, украшенная драгоценными камнями. Императрица потребовала у Леи, чтобы та отдала свой световой меч одной из них, но та отказалась, отвергнув тем самым оба варианта и предпочтя остаться самой собой.Планета сумерек Рабский костюм Леи также неоднократно появлялся в различных видеоиграх. В онлайн-игре «Star Wars Galaxies» вышедшей в 2003 году, такой костюм был доступен для женских персонажей; ему можно было придавать различные цвета. Игра была закрыта в 2011 году.Star Wars Galaxies thumb|left|Костюм танцовщицы из [[Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords]] Аналогичный костюм носила Изгнанница – центральный персонаж компьютерной игры «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords». В нём она танцевала на Нар-Шаддаа перед ВоггойХаттом. Игра вышла в 2004 году; наряд назывался в ней «костюмом танцовщицы». Он также доступен ещё для двух женских персонажей: Брианны и Миры.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Рабский костюм можно увидеть и на самой Лее в игре «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy», , выпущенной в 2006 году фирмой «LucasArts». В версии для Xbox, если игрок, управляющий одетой в рабский костюм Леей, нажмёт на контроллере клавишу «В» и будет её удерживать, Лея исполнит эротический танец, покачивая бёдрами и помахивая в воздухе руками."Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Cheats." ''GamesRadar''. Retrieved on 2008-08-24. В учебном студенческом фильме «Влюблённый Джордж Лукас», повествующем о том, как молодой Джордж Лукас придумывал «Звёздные войны», есть сцена, где привлекательная женщина в жёлтом бикини кормит толстого полуголого мужчину, который при этом смеётся, как Джабба Хатт. Хотя её купальник не слишком похож на рабский костюм Леи, эпизод явно вдохновлён именно им.George Lucas in Love Официальный художник «Звёздных войн» Крис Тревас в 2009 году нарисовал рекламный плакат к фестивалю «Celebrations VI», где Лея, одетая в рабский костюм, находится на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола».Celebration VI commissioned print Появления в поп-культуре «Друзья» Сюжет «Эпизода с фантазией о принцессе Лее», которым в 1996 году открылся третий сезон комедийного телесериала «Друзья», вращается вокруг сексуальных фантазий Росса Геллера (Дэвид Швиммер). Рэйчел Грин (Дженнифер Энистон) спросила его о его фантазиях, и тот без колебаний назвал «штучку в золотом бикини» и отметил, что Лея в «Возвращении джедая» «была прелестна». Фиби Баффи (Лайза Кудроу) подтвердила Рэйчел, что это действительно – одна из самых популярных фантазий, и надела костюм сама. Чандлер Бинг (Мэтью Перри) в свою очередь подтвердил Россу, что он тоже мечтает о том же самом. В конце эпизода Рэйчел, одетая в реплику костюма, пытается соблазнить Росса. Однако из этого ничего не получается благодаря внезапному появлению его матери, одетой в точно такой же костюм: Чандлер имел неосторожность сказать ей, что у него бывают неудачи в сексе, когда в неподходящий момент появляется его мать."Ep. 03.01: "The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy." ''Friends'', aired September 19, 1996. Джордж Лукас послал съёмочной группе письменный комплимент и поздравил их с эпизодом."Trivia for 'Friends' The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy (1996)." Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on 2008-08-30. «Гриффины» Источники * * * Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки * *Leia's Metal Bikini *Официальный сайт Амиры Саид, исполнительницы танца живота в костюме Леи *ролик с «Танцев со звёздами». Категория:Культура «Звёздных войн»